Avenger's Learn Steve's Nightmare
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: When Steve is stuck in the past, the Avengers want to know how to help him. Without the knowlege of what it was excatly that was bothering him, they didn't know how to help. Tony found away to show the Avengers the moment that haunted Steve the most. I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS.


Today was the day, the day Steve Rodgers feared the most. He sat in the living room on a brown sofa wearing his white t-shirt under a long sleeve blue shirt under a bright red sweatshirt. His pants were under a pair of sweatpants and he had managed to put on four pairs of socks on his feet. The Avengers knew something was wrong, and each of them knew what that something was, but none of them knew what was needed to be said or done to help bring peace to their friend.

"Stark where are you going?" asked Clint. Tony didn't say anything, just motioned for them to follow him. Unable to watch their friend in pain any longer, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bruce all followed him down to his lab. "Stark what's this all about." asked Clint.

A smile grew upon Tony's face. "I know how we can figure out what it is that is bothering him."

"We know what's bothering him Tony." Natasha said. "The past is-"

"Yes, but we don't know which part of the past it is." he interrupted Natasha, an act he would later regret. "Now I have a copy of all of your blood here in the lab."

"What?" everyone asked in unison. "Why the hell" Clint added at the end.

Tony just rolled his eyes. "In case of emergencies. Now hush up." Tony went to work and soon enough he screamed 'done' and the team hovered around him. "Now each of us must drink some of this and then we will be back in the moment that is haunting Steve in this very moment. And don't ask what it is, just know that it won't kill you." Looks of concern filled the room, but caring too much for Steve, Natasha took a sip after Stark, handing the cup over to Clint. Knowing that if the Black Widow was willing to trust Stark, the rest of the team quickly drank from the cup, Thor being last and finishing the liquid.

Tony's lab started to disappear, and the Avengers grew nervous. A plane started to surround them and Natasha knew before anyone that it was the moment Steve crashed the plane that haunted him the most. "the plane crash" she whispered as Steve's voice echoed through the plane.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." he said, trying his best to stay calm. The Avengers moved closer to the front of the plane and stood by Steve.

A moment of silence passed before a women's voice responded. "Alright, a week next Saturday at the Stark Club."

"You got it" said Steve, tears threatening to fall.

"8 o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late, understood?" her voice almost chocked a little on the last part.

"You know I still don't know how to dance." said Steve swallowing hard.

"I'll show you how, just be there." her voice came through the radio strong.

Steve finished their final conversation. "We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-."

Steve was knocked unconscious, the plane was crashing into the ice. The Avengers all watched in horror as their friend was thrown backwards.

"Steve? Steve?" it seemed like the radio was still working, barley but enough to hear the women's voice. "Steve?" the team knew tears were streaming down her face by the tone in her voice. "Steve?" The strong women they heard talking with Steve moments ago was broken in a mere matter of seconds. "I'll find you Rodgers, I'll find you. Hang in there, Steve? Steve were coming. Steve" the radio was breaking more with every second. The ice was freezing it over. "I love you Ste-" was the last thing the team heard before the radio broke down.

The Avengers looked as their friend was freezing. He laid there, eyes closed shield laying across the room. The Avengers watched in horror as the ice claimed their friend, knowing that seventy years would pass before strange women's promise was kept. There was not a dry eye in the room as the plane started to vanish before them.

The team was back in Tony's lab, crying alongside each other. "Steve" Tony whispered as he fled from the room. The Avengers were close behind him when they entered the living room. Steve was there, in the same position he had been when they left him. He was wrapped up in layers of clothes, his eyes were closed this time.

"So that's what happened." said Thor in a quiet voice.

Natasha spoke next. "That's what he has to deal with every day. Every night, every moment of his new life."

"I never knew." Clint said. "I never knew there was a women involved."

Not knowing how one man could cope with that for so long alone, every member of the Avengers wondered over and sat by Steve. Hours passed before Steve woke with a start from a nightmare. He looked around and a smile grew upon his face. There before him was Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, and Tony sleeping around him. He had a team here, just as he had one in the past. Only this time each member fought besides him knowing he failed seventy years ago, these people stood by his side knowing his actions could easily fail them again. The team he was now a part of knew of his failures and fought with him for his strengths anyway. The Avengers were a team like no other, because a team could not describe theses people surrounding him. There were a family, a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.


End file.
